Zombie Deck
There are a few main concepts for a Zombie Deck. One focuses on swarming the field with Zombies, usually from the Graveyard, and the other is milling your opponent's deck out. Zombie Mill Deck This kind of deck is best mixed with other types of mill decks for best results. Cards that work well in the deck are Vampire Lord, Vampire Lady, Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower, Malice Ascendant, Robbin' Zombie, Gravekeeper's Servant, Needle Worm, etc. A powerful strategy is having three Bone Towers at a time, meaning every time a zombie monster is special summoned the opponent discards 6 cards from their deck. Another good strategy is using Zombie Master in conjunction with Card of Safe Return and Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower. Zombie Master can Special Summon a low-level Zombie with a discard that is replaced by a Draw with Card of Safe Return (resulting in a "free" Monster). Then, your opponent must discard cards from his/her Deck due to Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower. You can add Mass Driver to the mix to Tribute the Monster Special Summoned by Zombie Master, freeing 1 Monster Card Zone and dealing 400 points of Damage to your opponent. You could continue doing this until your opponent either loses all of his/her Deck or runs out of Life Points. Zombie Swarm Deck This kind of deck focuses on Special summoning Zombies, especially from the Graveyard. Pyramid Turtle and Goblin Zombie searches out most of the Zombies, while Zombie Master, Il Blud, Book of Life, and Mezuki reuse their effects. Card Trooper and Magical Merchant helps get monsters in your graveyard. Card of Safe Return is obvious in this deck, since it works very well with Monster Reborn, Book of Life, Zombie Master, Il Blud, Mezuki, and Vampire Lord. Also, since many high ATK monsters can be special summoned quickly, Deck Devastation Virus becomes a useful card in this deck. Since the winning concept is being able to get cards into the Graveyard and Special Summoning them to beat down the opponent, a King of the Skull Servants theme can work as an alternative splash theme. Another way to use this deck well is to use Armageddon Knight or Foolish Burial to send a powerful zombie to the graveyard and then revive the monster. The preferred method to quickly send cards to the Graveyard remains through the Lightsworns, and a somewhat recent build makes heavy use of them for massive card advantage and deck thinning, at the cost of lack of protection. There is also another variant of the deck that contemplates Dark Armed Dragon, useful itself as a huge beatstick. As for support, Burial from a Different Dimension works very well to replenish the Graveyard of RFG monsters, mainly Mezuki and DARK monsters removed through Allure of Darkness. Zombie Norleras Deck Sky Scourge Norleras is an interesting option for a Zombie Deck, working best with Despair from the Dark. It goes as follows: simply have Norleras in the Graveyard, then use Phantom of Chaos to gain its effect and reset both players' fields and hands (and draw a card as well). Then, through Mezuki's effect revive any massive beatstick from your Graveyard (Despair from the Dark, Ryu Kokki, and so on). This strategy can turn the deck in a potential OTK. Zombie Synchro Deck This deck is based on getting Plaguespreader Zombie onto the field and then synchro summoning big synchro monsters fast by swarming the field with zombies, then recycling Plaguespreader Zombie to perform another synchro summon. The cards for this deck can also be taken from Structure Deck 15: Zombie World, which also enables you to take your opponent's monsters for synchro summoning. Also, Burial from a Different Dimension is recommended for this deck as it enables you to return Plaguespreader Zombie and Mezuki to your graveyard, for synchro summoning and Synchro Material Monsters. Strength & Weaknesses Depending on the type of deck its strength can vary, but the overall power of a Zombie Deck remains one: its ability to quickly swarm the field with monsters (it is not uncommon to clog up one's entire Monster Cards zone in one turn) and gaining quite powerful draw power through Card of Safe Return and/or Allure of Darkness. Excluding the Zombie Mill variant, however, a Zombie Deck has some weaknesses: its most powerful monster, Despair from the Dark, while capable to wreak havoc and destroy most opposition, can become easy prey of every huge beatstick with 2900 ATK or more,and the same apply for the more commonly used Ryu Kokki, with a mere Monarch being able to halt it. Perhaps the most notable and obvious weakness of the deck is, however, its overdependance from the Graveyard. While the extreme swarming capabilities of the deck can overcome the aforementioned lack of sheer power, cards like Macro Cosmos, Dimensional Fissure, D.D. Crow and nearly every other card that can remove monsters from the game or lock the Graveyard can effectively put a Zombie player to severe disadvantage, if not outright disrupt one's strategy. Burial from a Different Dimension and Imperial Iron Wall can help to partially solve the problem (though the latter makes Mezuki and Book of Life completely useless as well). Recommended Cards Monsters * Malevolent Mech - Goku En * Despair from the Dark * Il Blud * Pyramid Turtle * Ryu Kokki * Lich Lord, King of the Underworld * Vampire Lord * Vampire Genesis * Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon * Spirit Reaper * Zombie Master * The Lady in Wight * King of the Skull Servants * Giant Rat * Goblin Zombie * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Mezuki * Plaguespreader Zombie * Armageddon Knight * Dark Armed Dragon * Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower * Plague Wolf * Regenerating Mummy * Paladin of the Cursed Dragon * Vampire's Curse * Patrician of Darkness * Plaguespreader Zombie * Red Ogre * Sangan * Morphing Jar Spells * Allure of Darkness * Book of Life * Burial from a Different Dimension * Call of the Mummy * Card of Safe Return * Creature Swap * Foolish Burial * Inferno Reckless Summon * Monster Reborn * Zombie World * Overpowering Eyes * Terraforming * Mystic Plasma Zone * Raregold Armor or Ring of Magnetism with Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower * Brain Control * Enemy Controller Synchro Monsters * Doomkaiser Dragon * Revived King Ha Des * Goyo Guardian * Stardust Dragon * Iron Chain Dragon Traps * Deck Devastation Virus * Crush Card Virus * Next to be Lost * Chain Destruction * Zoma the Spirit * Ceasefire